Ain't NASA-Sarily So
In Ain't NASA-Sarily So, the Ghostbusters are sent to outer space to the space platform Galileo in order to bust a particularly scary creature, while Peter is overjoyed about working under a government contract.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ivan Kirov Irahqua McTavish Dostoyevsky Sato Yeoman Whitney The Creature Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide P.K.E. Meter Locations Experimental Space Platform Galileo Firehouse Cape Canaveral Plot In space, Experimental Space Platform has completed its first full day of a mission to set a new space endurance record. Captain Kirov began to record his Captain's log when an alert is triggered. Lieutenant Sato confirmed the platform was hit. Lieutenant Irahqua announced interference on all frequencies. Power is being lost. Lieutenant Commander McTavish ran off to check the power then Yeoman Whitney told Kirov she saw a ghost. McTavish returned and also reported a ghost. With frequencies cleared up, Kirov patched into a satellite and called the Ghostbusters for assistance in ridding them of the ghost. Ecto-1 departed from the Firehouse and the Ghostbusters were launched aboard a space shuttle. Peter is happy at the notion of getting a government contract but Ray is concerned about using the equipment in zero gravity. The Ghostbusters boarded the platform and met the crew. After having heard descriptions of the ghost, Ray couldn't find an entry in a computerized Tobin's Spirit Guide. Egon then picked up a reading on the P.K.E. Meter. McTavish escorted them to engineering. The ghost tapped into the solar energy converter. Egon observed its readings and interestingly had the same ectoplasmic make up of a Class 4 Free Floating Spirit. They fired on it but it only feed on the Proton Streams. Things only became worse when the ghost tapped into the gravity unit. The ghost chased McTavish and the Ghostbusters down the hall then grabbed Winston. Winston slipped out of the pack. After he strapped on the spare pack, the Ghostbusters returned to the bust. Winston tried to communicate with it but it wasn't interested in him. A plan is drawn up to shut off the flow to the converter. The Ghostbusters then lured the ghost to the center of the platform with their equipment. Several traps are used to completely capture the entity. Captain Kirov is surprised they succeeded but tells Houston to subtract transportation expenses from the check. After learning about the mission, it seemed more likely to the Ghostbusters that the crew oddly resembled that of another spacecraft on a five-year mission! Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 22, 1986 and September 28, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" (1986). *Clyde Kusatsu had to cancel his ADR session on August 18, 1987 and reschedule for September 28.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" (1986). *The space platform is named "Galileo," a reference to the shuttlecraft Galileo from Star Trek. *The character "Yeoman Whitney" is a reference to actress Grace Lee Whitney who played "Yeoman Janice Rand" in "Star Trek The Original Series." **Yeoman was a Starfleet title for officer that served as a personal assistant. *One of the crew members is named "Sato." Coincidentally, there would be a character named "Ensign Hoshi Sato" on "Star Trek Enterprise" 14 years later. *The creature is drawn similar to the alien in the Dark Horse Comics adaptation of "John Carpenter's The Thing (from Another World)." *This episode is one of the few that doesn't have Slimer or Janine in it. However, in the script on the boxset she was to answer Kirov's call.Miller, Craig & Nelson, Mark (August 13, 1986). "Ain't NASA-Sarily So", p. 5. Time Life Entertainment. *Peter invokes a take on the United States Postal Service's unofficial motto.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:43-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter refers to Wonder Bread, a type of white bread from North America. *Egon is implicitly likened to Mr. Spock from Star Trek. *When Ray is used as bait, he notes he wished he took swimming lessons instead of clarinet.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The clarinet lessons helps further answer why only Ray was possessed by the magic music of Malachi in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" in addition to his noted "open mindedness." *Peter tells Kirov to phone Houston and have their check cut. *This episode is not to be confused with the later episode "Spacebusters," another space-themed episode. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, the arcade in the middle is the one based on "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" with the Creature and Experimental Space Platform Galileo on the marquee. **The screen is set to the scene when Captain Kirov states his crew is in good spirits as he records his captain's log at the beginning of the episode. Animation Errors *It is suggested that they had no gravity, yet they kicked their traps down in the bottom of the platform. *It was never explained why later in the episode they were able to use the blasters on the creature after it was shown to absorb the beams earlier. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:024-01.png Image:024-02.png Image:024-03.png Image:024-04.png AintNASASarilySo13.jpg Image:024-05.png AintNASASarilySo14.jpg AintNASASarilySo15.jpg AintNASASarilySo16.jpg AintNASASarilySo17.jpg AintNASASarilySo18.jpg AintNASASarilySo19.jpg AintNASASarilySo20.jpg AintNASASarilySo21.jpg Image:024-06.png Image:024-07.png Image:024-08.png AintNASASarilySo22.jpg Image:024-09.png Image:024-10.png Image:024-11.png AintNASASarilySo23.jpg AintNASASarilySo24.jpg Image:024-12.png Collages and Edits SpacePlatformGalileoinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpacePlatformGalileoinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpacePlatformGalileoinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GalileoCrewinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpacePlatformGalileoinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsCreatureinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CreatureinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CreatureinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBandCrewinAintNASASarilySoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode024.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode024Intsc01.png|Introduction Secondary Canon KylieGriffinIDW71.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:RGB Episode